1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-locking brake mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art.
One type of brake assembly generally used in bicycles includes the use of a pair of calipers with brake pads that are brought in contact with the bicycle rim. A user actuates a lever cooperatively positioned on the handle bar and the force applied is transmitted by a Bowden cable device. The Bowden cable device includes an outer sheathing and an inner slidable brake cable. The outer sheathing is anchored at one end of the lever bracket and the other end to the cap member. One end of the brake cable is connected to the lever while the other end is connected to the calipers for the transmission of the movement of the cable, as a result of the user's gripping force on the lever. Sometimes a user panics and applies an excessive force on the lever. This is specially dangerous when this excessive force is applied to the brake mechanism mounted on the front wheel. If the front wheel locks, not infrequently the user's inertia throws him or her over the front wheel. To avoid this, the present invention provides for a simple anti-lock mechanism that prevents a user from applying more than a predetermined force.